All Out of Faith
by MapleWolf
Summary: Trapped among the stars, forced to mate and breed and watch as their children are stolen away time and time again, the Nations can only cling to each other and dream of freedom. A collection of stories.
1. A Mother's Love - Belarus

De-anon from the kink meme.

A collection of stories related to the prompt that I fell in love with. Not in any particular order - I'm still working on most of the stories, but they'll be finished and posted eventually. This will be marked complete, as each chapter will be its own individual fic, but I will add new stories at various intervals.

_PROMPT: Some alien species (or single alien) sees great potential in earthlings as household pets, but they don't want to have to catch new ones all the time. After some difficulty with most of their humans dying during the breeding process from complications, they come upon the Nations who are not only stronger and more durable than humans, but have both genders capable of bearing children. So they catch all the Nations they can find and leave._

* * *

**A Mother's Love - Belarus  
**

Rated: M

Warnings: Mentions of rape, forced pregnancy, self-harm, infanticide.

* * *

The first child is beautiful. A precious little boy who looks so much like the one she loves that she can almost forget the man that had been forced upon her, the man who had cursed and apologized in the same breath as he fucked her restrained body.

She whispers a name, _Vanya_, into the baby's ear and holds him close, smearing blood over her naked chest as she urges him to drink.

He is hers.

He will love her, because he is her child, and she loves him so much it hurts.

She watches him grow, telling him stories that were once told to her by a loving sister, teaching him words until one day he responds with more than babbling.

_Mama._

Then they come for him.

The same strange creatures that had strapped her into a breeding stand like a dog – they watch from the door as one of them enters her cage. It reaches out with too-long arms that end in far too many fingers, making strange noises. It wants her son.

She retreats into the corner, holding Vanya close, her teeth bared in warning. She is the picture of ferocity, a mother who will die for her baby, who will _kill_ for her precious Vanya, lying still in her arms as though he senses the danger.

She has no blade, no gun or weapon, but her nails are long and her arms are strong.

When the creature is in reach, she lunges forward, Vanya cradled in the crook of one arm as her free hand hones in on the vulnerable bulge of what appears to be the creature's eyes, all of her strength focused. She darts back out just as quick, shaking goo from her hand as the creature shrieks in pain.

It's not dead, only shaking on the floor, but its cries are soon taken up by the ones outside the cage, before one brave being drags it out.

It's not the end.

They return, more prepared for her, catching her in a net that attaches itself to the floor and holds her down, stealing Vanya away and leaving her alone as the net dissolves around her.

Any sanity that might have remained vanishes with her son, and she throws herself at the walls, wailing and tearing at her skin with the nails that had failed to protect him.

She is a mother without a child.

When they come again, holding her down and pulling the nails from numbed hands, rubbing soothing gel over her open wounds, she does not fight. There is only one way to truly hurt the beings, and it does not involve physical force.

She wraps herself in the sanctuary of her mind, where her son still dwells, a chubby little boy with violet eyes and a brilliant smile.

And when her belly once again begins to swell, she smiles.

A beautiful little green-eyed girl, her Katya, lives only a moment, as even aching fingers have the strength to break a newborn's neck.

And deep inside her mind, she and Vanya welcome Katya into their happy little family.


	2. Forgiveness - AmericaLiechtenstein

**Forgiveness - America/Liechtenstein**

Rated: M

Warnings: Non-graphic rape, drugs, unintentional abuse

* * *

Liechtenstein is so small.

Her body trembles beneath him, eyes fogged over with lust, and America is so scared of breaking her.

He can't stop though, driven on by the drugs that steal away his will and drive him on to press her into the thin mat. Deep in his mind, he knows her skin will bear ugly bruises from his touch for days afterward, and he hates himself for not being able to control his strength.

He hates them for taking away his hard-earned control. More than the forced rape, the children he has sired and born only to lose them, more than the captivity, he hates that the drugs steal away any chance he has of not hurting his assigned partner.

When the drugs fade, and the weary duo is finally allowed a respite, America pulls away from Liechtenstein's gentle touch, consumed with self-loathing and a frightening anger.

"Herr Amerika..."

"Don't!" America flinches away from her outstretched hand and the painful looking ring of bruised skin around her wrist, his eyes burning with tears. "Please!"

How she can even say his name when he knows that she must hurt so much because of him... he doesn't understand it.

"It is not your fault." Liechtenstein can't stand, can hardly move without grimacing at the pain, but still she reaches out for him. So small, yet her presence calls to him, summoning him from his corner until he kneels beside her, eyes hooded and guilty. "It is not your fault," she repeats, pulling his tense body close, "so you do not need to be forgiven, but if it will help, I forgive you."

Guileless and warm, she holds him like he has always imagined a mother would. Cradling his head against her shoulder and humming a quiet lullaby, not caring that he cannot stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

He is forgiven.


End file.
